


Two's Company

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Deities, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Hulin finds himself needing his brother's company late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both these characters are courtesy of @Ghxstsremember on Tumblr  
> also, yes, it's incest but THESE ARE ANCIENT ROYAL DEITIES  
> INCEST IS ACCEPTABLE FOR IMMORTALS OKAY

It was late. Like, late late. Maybe three in the morning, it was hard to tell. Xian stirred when he felt a weight sink into his bed, the covers lifted as a warm, strong body pushed against his. Hulin. 

 

He grunted softly and began to turn, stretching a bit and blinking the sleep from his eyes, but before he could get a word in, lips were pressing against his jaw and neck, hot and feverish. He sighed a bit and shuddered as he heard his brother murmur between kisses: “Mmn...I need you...Xi…” That's when he felt him nudging his erection into his thigh. Well-- needy as always, it seemed. A soft, tired grin broke onto his face, and he craned his neck up to accommodate for more passionate kisses at his throat from the God of thunder. “Ah...well then, nnh...you know the drill..~” he purred under his breath, and Hulin’s lips paused their fervent affections. The other boy muttered something indecipherable and shifted, leaning off the bed to open the large bottom drawer in the nightstand, and smiled to himself. He pulled out a length of cord, and, doing his best in the dark, started at Xian’s elbows, looping the rope around and repeatedly criss-crossing it over his forearms--extended upwards willingly--until he reached his wrists, which were tightly bound together with a few coils of the remaining rope. The whole system was tied to a bar above the headboard, keeping his brother’s slender arms pulled taut over his head. It took him a bit longer than usual, with sleep and lust clouding his thoughts, but the action was muscle memory by now. He knew what his brother liked, and had been quick to master it for times like these. 

 

The odd position of being tied gave Xian a good look at his brother, revealing just how desperate he was; his erection was straining proudly against his underclothes, and there was even a small damp patch from where pre-cum had begun to well up against the fabric. The sight alone had his own loins stirring, and he bit his lip, gently tugging at his bindings to test their strength--good, nice and tight. His hips shuddered slightly, and Hulin moved again, panting softly as he once more reached into that telltale drawer; he pulled out what looked like, to most, a slender silver rod, tapered to a point at one end and about five inches long, sleek and beautiful. However, the object sent shivers up Xian’s spine; that was no ordinary tool. There was a jar already open on the bedside table, whether by magic or leftover from another time, and Hulin slid his fingers through its contents before rubbing them along the silver shaft with a hum, making it slick and slippery. He wasn't going to leave his brother hanging as his own needs were met, after all. One-handed, he pulled away the sheets, revealing Xian’s naked body and visibly shivering at the sight of his perfect cock, already hardening, and his hips which fit in the grip of his strong hands so well. “Legs up,” he grunted, and the other boy obeyed, bending them at the knee and parting his thighs, lifting his hips slightly with need. He shivered again; his brother was always so eager to please, and that was why he came to him first. 

 

Carefully, he lined the rod up with his entrance, face flushed and hot; he needed this so bad. He couldn't help turning his head, pressing hard kisses into Xian’s tense inner thigh as he pushed the toy inwards, eliciting a whispered gasp from his brother. But that was not the fun part. Two taps of Hulin’s finger to the slender base, still protruding, filled the air with a low hum and Xian jerked as deep, heavy vibrations began to thrum through his whole body. His toes curled, chest arching out at the stimulation, and a sighed “Please..” left his parted lips. Hulin was more than happy to answer his prayer, shuddering hard at the sight of his brother so instantly turned on. He shifted upwards, moving to straddle the Lightning god’s chest, the prominent tent in his underclothes inches from Xian’s face; though they were quickly shoved down, exposing his rock hard length, and he panted hard as he gazed down at his twin with lustful eyes. “Hah...Xi..o-open up, gods...I need you so b-bad…” he groaned, member twitching at just the thought of his brother’s hot, wet mouth. Xian’s face was flushed as well, his hips rocking slowly in rhythm with those powerful vibrations, but obediently, he parted his lips wide, tongue resting on his lower lip invitingly. 

 

It took Hulin but half a second to accept that invitation, hunching himself over and shoving his cock into his brother’s mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair and gripping him tightly as he rocked against his soft lips. A loud, shuddering groan welled up from his throat and he thrust harder, practically drooling at how good this felt, how good it felt to ravish his own brother. “Hah...ahh, ffffuck…! Ooh...sh-shit, hah, you feel...s-so good…!!” he groaned, and jerked slightly when a muffled moan resonated from Xian’s throat. “Y-yes, ahn...gods!” Meanwhile, the bound deity was in heaven; he loved the taste of Hulin’s hot member, he always did, and the way it bumped into his throat with every thrust of the other’s hips made him feel so perfectly helpless, a hard thing to make a god feel. His own hips twitched and rocked upwards, erection straining high and begging for attention he knew it wouldn't get; the deep purr of the vibrator was so close to enough, but still felt so far..! His stomach was tense, breaths gasped when Hulin backed off enough to let him take one, but they were few and far between, and the forceful rocking against his mouth made it hard to swallow, resulting in his chin being slick with drool. He loved it, loved being dominated so beautifully. 

 

And Hulin was clearly enjoying himself as well, panting with his tongue out and groaning loudly as pleasure crawled up his spine, his erection throbbing as Xian sucked and swallowed around him, pressed his tongue to the underside with every thrust, moaned softly and looked up at him with those gorgeous, lustful eyes, half lidded sensually. Surely the people living down on earth were experiencing quite the ferocious storm, thunder crashing loudly enough to rattle windowpanes as lightning struck trees and scorched the ground black. His hips were bucking in short, hard bursts, sweat beading on his brow while he desperately sought relief from the arousal that tormented him, his beautiful brother both helping and only making things worse. “Ngh...close..!!” he grunted breathlessly, hands tightening in Xian's hair and back arching slightly as he shivered, hard. Yes, yes, almost…!

 

Hulin gasped, and grunted a fast “Sorry..!” before he shoved Xian’s head forward, forcing himself into his tight throat and pinning the boy there with a loud moan of satisfaction, the storm raging below reaching its climax as the thunder God found his. It felt like it dragged on for longer than he could count, toes curling over and muscles clenched, but when he had finally emptied himself he felt three tons lighter, panting hard as he loosened his grip and released his brother, pulling away slowly. Xian had diligently swallowed, as he well should, but was left coughing lightly and gasping for breath as Hulin finally withdrew, his eyes watering and drool sliding down his chin. But he didn't care about that; no, now there were far more pressing matters commanding his attention. 

 

“Untie me,” he commanded curtly, lithe chest still heaving, thighs trembling with need. Hulin nodded, and pulled one loose end of the knotted configuration restraining his brother’s arms, causing it to unravel as easily as a slipknot--he'd gotten skilled at this over the years. Sliding carefully from his perch over him, he tucked himself away and leaned into the pillows to watch; and what a show there was. His hands were instantly flying between his thighs, one gripping his hardness firmly and starting to stroke, and the other finding the end of that deliciously vibrating toy so he could use it on himself, mimicking the hard thrusts he knew his brother would've used. His lips were parted in a silent moan, trembling as he tilted his head back and screwed his eyes shut. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he only wanted more. The quivering rod sent shockwaves of ecstasy from his core outwards, and Xian arched his back and pointed up onto his toes, his hips rocking fervently against his hand. Any whimpers that spilled from him were barely audible, but the Lightning that struck the earth was definitely lighting things ablaze with the heat that burned through his body. Hulin could tell he was close by the way his hands began to glow, and then spark in small static sprays, fingers trembling as he worked himself. 

 

It was just a few moments longer, the vibrator’s angle adjusted to better rub against his sweet spot, and a few hard thrusts did him in; Xian tensed, his lips parted in a soft, strained cry as his cock spasmed, and he released in a shower of electric sparks, looking not unlike a welder sauntering metal as he coated his stomach in the heavy fluid. He finally collapsed, a panting, sweaty mess, muscles limp and aching from the exertion of the moment. The vibrator was withdrawn, making him shudder as he shut it off, then tossed it aside to be put away later. For now, he wanted just one thing. As though he could sense his twin’s thoughts, Hulin pulled the covers up over them both, then pulled Xian into his arms, holding his shaking, wheezing form close. “That was wonderful...thanks, Xi,” he murmured as he gently kissed his soft lips. They would clean up when they woke. 

 

As dawn broke over China and the storm blew away, the two brothers fell asleep, satisfied, in each other’s embrace.


End file.
